powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarot Mimicry
The power to possess the traits and powers of archetypal tarot cards. Also Called *Tarot Physiology Capabilities User is made up of or resembles the one or more of the various cards in Tarot cards. This can embue the user with a number of powers closely associated with the card's meaning and the motifs and illustrations there-in. Applications *Divination *Potential Manipulation Major Arcana *[[wikipedia:The_Fool_%28Tarot_card%29|0 - The Fool:]] **Luck **Madness Manipulation **Power Randomization **Power Reflection **Trickster *[[wikipedia:The_Magician_(Tarot_card)|1 - The Magician:]] **Elemental Manipulation **Intuitive Aptitude **Summoning **Teleportation *[[wikipedia:The_High_Priestess|2 - The Priestess:]] **Aura Reading **Divination **Flawless Restoration **Healing **Mysticism *[[wikipedia:The_Empress_(Tarot_card)|3 - The Empress:]] **Fertility Inducement **Healing Kiss **Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Beauty *[[wikipedia:The_Emperor_(Tarot_card)|4 - The Emperor:]] **Enhanced Charisma **Mind Control **Subordination Manipulation *[[wikipedia:The_Hierophant|5 - The Hierophant:]] **Belief Inducement **Enhanced Charisma **Social Embodiment *[[wikipedia:The_Lovers|6 - The Lovers:]] **Love Empowerment **Love Inducement **Love Manipulation **Soul Resonation *[[wikipedia:The_Chariot_(Tarot_card)|7 - The Chariot:]] **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Condition **Martial Arts Intuition *[[wikipedia:Justice_(Tarot_card)|8 - Justice:]] **Logic Manipulation **Order Inducement **Virtue Inducement *[[wikipedia:The_Hermit|9 - The Hermit:]] **Cosmic Awareness **Enhanced Intelligence **Reality Perception **Silence Manipulation *[[wikipedia:Wheel_of_Fortune_(Tarot_card)|10 - Fortune:]] **Luck Bestowal **Monetary Manipulation **Probability Manipulation *[[wikipedia:Strength_(Tarot_card)|11 - Strength:]] **Force-Field Generation **Indomitable Will **Psionic Shield **Strong Soul *[[wikipedia:The_Hanged_Man_(Tarot_card)|12 - The Hanged Man:]] **Empathic Masochism **Pain Empowerment **Pain Inducement *[[wikipedia:Death_(Tarot_card)|13 - Death:]] **Death Inducement **Death Sense **Destiny Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology *[[wikipedia:Temperance_(Tarot_card)|14 - Temperance:]] **Biological Manipulation **Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Regeneration **Healing *[[wikipedia:The_Devil_(Tarot_card)|15 - The Devil:]] **Dark Arts **Demon Physiology **Mental Manipulation **Vice Inducement *[[wikipedia:The_Tower_(Tarot_card)|16 - The Tower:]] **Chaos Empowerment **Destruction **Disaster Manipulation **Explosion Inducement *[[wikipedia:The_Star_(Tarot_card)|17 - The Star:]] **Astrology **Pacifism Inducement **Peace Manipulation **Stellar Manipulation **Stellar Physiology *[[wikipedia:The_Moon_(Tarot_card)|18 - The Moon:]] **Dream Manipulation **Insanity Inducement **Lunar Affinity **Lunar Manipulation **Subconscious Manipulation *[[wikipedia:The_Sun_(Tarot_card)|19 - The Sun:]] **Happiness Inducement **Light Generation **Precognition **Solar Affinity **Solar Manipulation *[[wikipedia:Judgement_(Tarot_card)|20 - Judgement:]] **Angel Physiology **Binding **Punishment **Purification *[[wikipedia:The_World_(Tarot_card)|21 - The World:]] **Life-Force Manipulation **Life-Force Transferal **Nature Unity **Planetary Empowerment Minor Arcana *''Suit of Cups:'' **Compassion Manipulation **Emotion Manipulation **Empathy **Subconscious Manipulation **Water Manipulation *''Suit of Swords:'' **Air Manipulation **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Freedom **Mental Manipulation **War Manipulation **Weapon Empowerment relegated to bladed weapons. *''Suit of Pentacles/Coins/Disks:'' **Disease Immunity **Earth Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Symbol Magic **Weapon Empowerment relegated to shields. *''Suit of Wands/Staves/Rods:'' **Astrological Divination **Fire Manipulation **Indomitable Will **Soul Manipulation **Spiritual Awareness **Wand Magic **Weapon Empowerment relegated to bos and stick-based weapons. **Will Empowerment Associations *Card Manipulation *Cartomancy Limitations *User may be a slave to fate rather than a master of it, as Tarot cards tell the future, not manipulate it. *User might only represent one specific card at a time. Known Users See Also: Tarot Motifs Known Locations *Immateria (Promethea) *The Summerlands (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Gallery Basanos.jpg|The Basanos (DC/Vertigo Comics) is a living tarot deck, based off of passages from the book of Destiny by the angel Meleos. Fool_5.jpg|Fool (Grindhouse and Watercolors) imagesCA0JRKX6.jpg|Yu Narukami (Persona 4) is able to draw power from the arcanas of others, since he is of the Fool arcana. yu.jpg|When Yu (Persona 4) acquires enough experience with other arcanas he masters his own, thus unlocking his persona´s world arcana form. promethea-1_cover-art.jpg|Promethea (Promethea) lives by a code and fights under oath based off of the minor arcana, while understanding the universe under the major arcana. Mizumi.jpg|Mizumi (Return to Labyrinth) is a powerful sorceress, best known under the title "the Queen of Cups." 300px-Arcana_Magician_Persona_3.png|The Shadows (Shin Megami Tensei: Pesona series) are walking allegories of the arcana symbolism. Jinn Galland Soul Eater.png|Jinn Galland (Soul Eater) is a Death-Scythe who's weapon form is an oil lamp. From the nozzel, the lamp can summon any number of constructs based off of Tarot cards, including... The Tower Jinn.png|...The Tower... The Lovers Jinn.png|... and The Lovers. Arcana Force Archetype Yu-Gi-Oh!.png|"Arcana Force" Archetype (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Prophecy_Archetype.jpg|"Prophecy" Archetype (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Card-Based Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Object-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Rare power